


Horacio con h de héroe

by SarciarSam



Series: alguien con letra de algo. [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Grand Theft Auto V RP, Gta V Roleplay, SPAINRP - Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarciarSam/pseuds/SarciarSam
Summary: Entonces a sus 18 años, trabajando por la tarde en una tienda de comestibles, se volvió un héroe por primera vez...
Series: alguien con letra de algo. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894624
Kudos: 8





	Horacio con h de héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrar la portada de este fanfic siguiéndome en Wattpad como @SarciarSam

* * *

**Ambientación: Melanie Martinez - Fire drill**

Horacio tuvo una buena niñez y juventud, tener a Gustabo al lado suyo era lo mejor que le pudo pasar -tuvo suerte-. Su padre era un ebrio, su madre lo había dejado. No sabe que hubiera pasado si no estuviera con él; tal vez moriría, de desesperación, dolor, tristeza -tal vez de todo-.

Pero en cambio, ahora era Inspector Jefe del CNP junto a él. Agente del CNI. Siempre teniendo éxitos en atracos, chivatazos, ventas de droga o infiltraciones; no importa que sea:

_~~Al final sería otro éxito para Fred y Dan.~~ _

_~~ -Otro éxito para Gustabo y Horacio- ~~ _

Y lo diría por accidente en radio, se disculpara y después felicitaría a la maya entera por su trabajo.

_~~Como un ciclo.~~ _

Le encanta su trabajo en todo detalle, lo hacía un héroe, como lo dice la h de su nombre y la matrícula de su patrulla. El héroe que siempre quiso ser desde sus 18 años.

Tuvo buenas notas en la primaria, Gustabo en cambio, no. Gustabo no pudo ni terminarla, entonces Horacio le dijo que lo dejaría también, podrían buscar un trabajo para los dos. Nunca lo permitió, uno de ellos debía terminar algo bien, y el destino lo había puesto a él. Entonces Horacio iba todas las mañanas a clases, por la tarde hacía tareas, algunos trabajos pequeños para ganar un poco de pasta y cuando llegara Gustabo a casa le diría lo que aprendió y tal vez le enseñaría también.

Siempre le gustó estar a la moda, nada podía faltar en su guardarropa, menos en su zapatera -que era una caja de cartón-, ni en su pequeña bolsa de maquillajes. Comenzó a interesarle a sus 13 años, no había día que no saliera de casa aseado, con ropa limpia y con buena laca para la cresta. Desde niño tenía cresta, tuvo muchos problemas para que no lo molestaran en su escuela o que no intentarán expulsarlo -Gustabo siempre lo solucionaba-, pero al final se dio a respetar. Supone que fue el inicio de su mítica frase _«¡los problemas me los como!»_.

Entonces iba todos los días a clases, desilusionado de no poder ayudar a su hermano Gustabo, pero feliz de que se sintiera orgulloso de él.

A los 14 se enamoró por primera vez, de verdad; gustar, gustar. A comparación de lo sucedido con Volkov, en esa ocasión no fue capaz de confesarse, - ~~seguro~~ él ni siquiera sabía que existía, ~~seguro~~ le gustaba la tía que se vestía con arapos _«de sus cortinas»-_. Meses más tarde, cuando él se fue a otra ciudad, se arrepintió de no hacerlo.

Ese mismo año, cuando ya no tenía a quien le gustaba al lado -cuando ya no tenía a quien impresionar-, olvidó que Gustabo le había pedido evitar problemas. Cuando el chaval que se había reído de su cresta se puso frente a él, dio el primer golpe. Lo expulsaron de inmediato, ahora el mayor no pudo arreglarlo.

Pero busco trabajo. Al menos lo ayudaría lo mejor que pudiera, haría que valiera la pena.

Entonces a sus 18 años, trabajando por la tarde en una tienda de comestibles, se volvió un héroe por primera vez...

** Mayo de 1989 **

─ Joder, se lastimó el brazo. ─Dijo el EMS a la mujer de casi 70 años -rubia- frente a él.

─ Si este jovencito no me hubiera salvado, ni lo cuento ¡eh! ─Respondió dando un apretón en el brazo de Horacio.

Solo había comprado una docena de manzanas en oferta cuando un ladrón quiso hacerse el listo. Con la cara encapuchada, una sudadera negra y pantalones deportivos -horrible, para su gusto- amenazó a la mujer que apenas había puesto el pie frente al mostrador, estaba detrás de ella.

─ Le voy a dar de ostias a esa _rata_ y...

─ Señora, calmarse. El hombre no tenía arma. Le pido que deje de moverse y me permita ponerle bien la venda, por favor.

Ella se veía asustada, nada diferente a él, quien lo veía de frente. Entro por unos segundos en pánico _«¿Ahora que cojones hago?»_ , comenzó a mover su mano derecha con los movimientos más lentos que pudo hacia botón rojo para alertar a la policía. Tuvo la mala suerte de que el atracador lo descubriera, le ordenó que saliera y caminara hacia él y la señora. Cuando llegó a su altura, pudo ver cómo ocultaba el arma entre las bolsas de su ropa.

─ Pero si me daba un infarto, ¿qué hago yo? ─Llevó su propia mano a su cabeza.─ ¡Dios santo! ¡Si me muero ya ni puedo ir al bingo!

Volvió a reaccionar cuando el atracador procedió a amenazar a la señora, quien comenzaba a aguantar el llanto. Veía como presionaba sus ojos y sus labios. No podía. Solo él podría ayudarla.

_~~─ Este hombre es mi héroe.~~ _

Saltó al sujeto lo más rápido que pudo. Lo derribó como si fuera un dominó y cuando lo tenía en el suelo rápidamente buscó el arma. Claro que no había. Ahí se enfureció, se puso -como ahora diría _«gracias Pablito»_ - en _"modo diablo"_. No tuvo piedad, golpeó unas cuantas veces al sujeto; cuando paró, lo alzó para levantarlo y ató con una cuerda que era de una caja de Powerade. Después llamó a la policía y pidió un EMS. La mujer, entre el caos, se cayó del susto.

─ Muéstrenme a ese desgraciado, ─Gruñó la mujer.─ seguro que encapuchado se ve mejor.

─ ¡Si! ¿Qué? ¿Eres tan mierdas que te tapas la cara? ─Finalmente habló.─ ¿Cómo? No te escucho. Toma un caramelo, payaso. ─Apoyó a la mujer.

Arregló todo lo más rápido que pudo -no quería ser despedido-, aún tenía que pagar unas facturas y volver a casa: _«Hay que fregar los trastos. Gustabo trabaja hasta tarde»_. Para cuándo comenzó la madrugada llego Gustabo habiendo terminado alguno de sus tantos trabajos. Le contó lo sucedido.

─ Fue espectacular. Hubieras visto, se creía que podía escapar de mí.

─ ¿¡Si!? ¡Na! ¿¡Si!? No me lo creo. ─Vaciló.

─ Créetelo. Que la policía no hizo nada, fui yo. ─Alardeó.─ Se quedaron en su comisaria de mierda.

─ ¡Ostia! ¿Esté es tu héroe? ¡Él mío sí! Eres el mejor, Horacio ─Le vio sonreír orgulloso. Sintió como su pecho ardía, era emoción. Gustabo estaba feliz por él,

_~~es todo lo que Horacio necesita.~~ _

Ahora, con 50 años es reconocido como un verdadero héroe, con placa y todo. Ayuda todos los días a cientos de ancianas, perros, gatos, niños, mujeres, hombres. No importa, Horacio -con el alias de _"Dan"_ - estaría ahí para ti, apoyándote o ayudándote con lo que necesites. ~~Siempre~~ a tiempo, ~~siempre~~ listo, ~~siempre~~ vivo.

Aun tan feliz por sí mismo, tiene miedo por Gustabo. ~~A veces~~ no sabe si es su hermano o es Pogo -el puto payaso de los cojones-, ~~a veces~~ piensa que Pogo es quien se infiltra con la mafia, ~~a veces~~ piensa que Pogo es quien llama a todos pobres, ~~a veces~~ piensa que Pogo mata sin que él lo sepa - ~~a veces~~ piensa que Pogo mata a Gustabo-.

La muerte de Leopoldo los marcó mucho. El día anterior se habían comido la cabeza para evitar secuestrar a un policía -obviamente lo matarían, aunque prefería pensar que no- y cuando no tuvieron más opciones que hacerlo, fueron salvado por miembros de la mafia retenidos por el CNP. Pero no negociaron bien, no eran 3 detenido, solo era uno. No eran un rehén por un rehén. Era único rehén por único rehén.

_~~Leopoldo murió a causa de una mala negociación.~~ _

_~~ Murió por qué Conway no estaba ahí. ~~ _

Vio como le dispararon en la cabeza. Casi peor que Torrente -al menos él podía viví un poco más-.

Entonces Gustabo no estaba contento con eso, comenzó a decir que ese sería su último trabajo. ~~Amenazas~~ , solo eran ~~amenazas~~ -«por favor, que solo sean ~~amenazas~~ »-. Puede que a él le guste demasiado la mafia. Si su hermano se va…

_~~«seguramente yo también».~~ _

A lo mejor se queda. Ya son Inspectores Jefe, agentes de CNI.

_~~«Es tanto poder como él merece»~~ _

Pero, de todas formas, sea cual sea el desenlace: recordara con gran ilusión cuando, cerca de las 17:00 horas derribó y ató a un hombre que amenazaba a una mujer de 70 años. Por las 17:05, llamó a la policía, recibió tanto felicitaciones como agradecimientos. Y después, a las 21:34 horas vio la sonrisa de un Gustabo orgulloso.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/)  
>  Esta obra está bajo una [Licencia Creative Commons Atribución 4.0 Internacional](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/).


End file.
